Blowhole's fall
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: Well, this one is really bassed on a dream I had (really, no joke or lie) and after that dream, I felt that I really need to tell this story, is about Dr. Blowhole mostly and othe characters (some originals others are Ocs) what I only ask for is, give it a chance and if you like it, let me know.
1. A new plan in motion, right?

In the middle of Atlantic Ocean, where the waves roams softly as following the salty wind of the sea, there was raised up a huge base made of technology with many windows on its sides, to be able to see from inside the base the ocean that was around, there inside, the floor was made of cold metal, the walls were huge and strong, but also with the large windows, but under the said windows were amount of advanced computers, that regulated the base and everything inside it, this computers were used but animals thought, red lobsters mostly, there was also a huge screen and on the roofs were many laser guns, ready to shot to any enemy or intruder in the base, but right now, all the lasers were pointed to one single direction, to a smaller wall of iron, which had tied up four penguins, who were frowning to the causer of all this base and actual situation.

The causer was none else but Dr. Blowhole, a gray dolphin with a lighter color that covers from under his snout to almost get the tail and was standing on a Segway, modified by him of course, that let him to move and stand on the metallic floor with no problems, yet what differenced this dolphin more than any other dolphin that anyone could see, it was that scar that passed through his right eye, yet this eye was covered by a robotic red right eye, he smiled deviously to the four penguins and chuckled darkly, besides him was a brown platypus with a black beak and an impartial look, he was known as Parker, and there was also a brown bored mongoose that was reading few documents, but under the documents was an actor's magazine and Hollywood, the mongoose smiled a bit to the magazine and also check it a little, making sure his boss didn't notice him, on the head of the mongoose was a deep dark burgundy hat, his eyes were brown but then Dr. Blowhole turned to him, the mongoose noticed it and quickly, as a lighting, he closed his magazine and re-checked the documents carefully before he nodded with a smile.

"Well, Boss according to this, everything is ready to taste the _Cleaner_." Blowhole laughed a bit of this.

"Excellent!" then he turned to the penguins, which were frowning to him, yet the dolphin smiled evilly, "You don't know how happy you make me that all of you could made it to join me and see a small demonstration of my experiment!"Dr. Blowhole explained with an evil smile and a triumph tone.

"I would not lose it for anything in the world…" Skipper added with an angry frown.

"Well, that is good to hear, now let me explain you about my diabolical plan, since no one of you can do anything, but watch the doom of all the human race!" then he pressed a button and the place turned dark and the biggest screen, the one in front everyone began to work, it was mostly like in the theaters, soon in the screen was shown a image of the world, "Now as you know the humans infect as a sickness most part of the world, but, as the hairless and stupid monkeys they are, they just live where is some dirt or rock to stand up…so, we just need to clean up the earth with my newest invention…!" then he pressed a button and a loud and serious male computer voice sounded.

"THE CLEANER!" Blowhole smiled in approval and continued.

"I will be able to, literally, clean up the world for once and for all!" then the screen of the world moved and showed a drawing of a recreation of his plan, there was shown the Atlantic Ocean and the base they were now, "This base works mostly with the sunlight, then it reserve the power in the motor I basically design…"

"Sunlight?" Skipper suddenly asked, "Since when you decided to be ecological aspirator bottle?!" Skipper asked mostly annoyed, as Rico looked the screen with a bored look, but Dr. Blowhole just shrugged.

"I started to design it on the tree day…" but then he frowned again, "But that is NOT important for your minuscule brain anyway!" then he turned to the screen, "With all the solar power I have been saving for the last week, all the time you were trying to figurate out my location Kowalski…" Blowhole added with a mocking tone to the taller penguin, Kowalski frowned and growled as he murmured.

"I just confused my calculations…same coordinates, but on the Atlantic, not the Pacific ocean…" thought Skipper heard it and rolled his eyes as the mad dolphin just ignored him and continued.

"I will use all that power to make the…" soon he pressed again one of the buttons and the computer voice was heard.

"THE CLEANER!"

"It is going to be able to seen huge seismic waves through the entire marine floor, making the wonderful ocean to get the ferocity and the power of a Tsunami!" but then he chuckled, "But not just a simple Tsunami, one enough huge and powerful to be able to cover all New York in just few minutes!" soon the screen showed a recreation of the Cleaner hitting the floor, making some under earthquakes from under the sea, soon the waves of the ocean showed how those grew and grew until those were huge and then it showed how one of those huge waves moved to New York and finally covered it and destroyed the mort part of it, thought it wasn't all.

"YOU MAD!" Skipper yelled furious to see how his beloved city would be nothing but a memory in such short time, but Dr. Blowhole smiled evilly.

"And I have just begun pen-gu-in…" then the mad dolphin laughed evilly and loud as then the screen showed a map of the world and how the Cleaner would affect it.

Soon it was shown how some countries would be sunk under water, the small islands would disappear, most of the world would be under water, starting with the lands that are more near to the ocean, thought there was shown that there would be still some countries that wouldn't sunk at all, at this Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"As I calculate, your plan has a mistake, the lands would not be fully under water…which makes a huge fail on your plan…" thought Dr. Blowhole didn't looked angry or impressed, instead he smiled evilly as soon did the lobsters, Dymond, the mongoose and even Parker, as if they knew that it didn't matter.

"And so?" Dr. Blowhole started, "Is it also part of my plan and revenge against the silly humans!" at this the penguins blinked and frowned.

"But…what are you talking about?" Private asked, just a little confused.

"Not all the humans will die during the work of…" the dolphin replied as he soon pressed the button again.

"THE CLEANER!" the dolphin chuckled but soon continued.

"The survivals will be the new entertainment!" then the screen showed a small number of humans running, trying to escape from machines made by Dr. Blowhole to capture them, then the screen showed how the Cleaner stopped to work and soon the water returned back to the ocean, leaving the lands and countries free from humans now, "When the…"

"THE CLEANER!"

"Finish its part, the plan, "_Re-colonized the Earth_" will began!" soon the screen showed how the lobsters of Blowhole and other marine animals began to get on the land and rebuilt everything for them and their new kind of life, doing this in all the world, in every part and corner of it, making up cities for animals now, Blowhole chuckled.

"I will take over the world and dominate it as their new ruler!" then he pressed a button and chuckled in a mocking way as soon the screen showed humans, some being in cages, like in zoos, other working in circus or even trying to jump through the ring of fire, Dr. Blowhole personal's favorite part, along with him conquering the Erath, soon the images of the screen stopped by showing the words "END" and, "Thanks for watching the future", Blowhole then turned to the penguins as the lights returned to the base and Dr. Blowhole laughed victoriously and loudly by the idea of this plan of his, thought Private sighed a bit annoyed.

"That wasn't very necessary thought…" he added, still with his British accent and still being quite respectful, thought the dolphin ignored him which made the penguin frown a bit. "How rude…" he murmured, but while the dolphin keep laughing a lobster approached to him, but this lobster was a little different from the others, this one had some scars on his body, but he didn't seem to mind too much, in fact he gave some documents to the dolphin, while the penguins looked him serious and not too surprise about his plan, Rico even looked bored, as if he saw that coming.

"The generator is ready Doc." he first started, "It is only waiting your orders to start the seismic waves." The lobster spoke as he didn't even bother to look the aquatic birds; Dr. Blowhole chuckled but cooled down from his laugh of before and turned to him.

"Excellent job Red 1…let's start with the plan and make history for animals for their new place in the food chain with humans!" Dr. Blowhole then went to the main panel, to access the password and press few other orders and so, his plan would start, Skipper and his team tried to get free with no success, it really looked like Dr. Blowhole was going to success this time, he secretly pinched his flipper, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but just when he was about to send the order to the Cleaner, an explosion was hear from outside, catching the attention of everyone, yet Parker just rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed.

"Not again…"soon after Parker said that, another explosion was hear, thought for once, the penguins were also surprised, not expecting that, Dr. Blowhole frowned, he raised an eyebrow, thought then a door was open, but it wasn´t their enemy, but a young teenage and alarmed dolphin, he had emerald eyes, a dark gray color that covered most of his body, except from under his snout to the tail, that had a lighter gray color, he was on a Segway, like Dr. Blowhole, thought he looked a lot friendlier than the last one, the dolphin looked around as other explosion was heard.

"Vic, what is going on?!" the dolphin asked confuse but Dr. Blowhole just frowned as he then made a signal, to indicate his agents to prepare for a fight.

"I don´t know James…but we are going to find out…" the lobsters then got off from the computers and got in positions, waiting for any more from the principal door of the base, then there was silence, until another explosion was heard, but this was from the air system from the roof, then from it a penguin fell and showed herself, she was a teenage penguin, younger than James, with blue eyes and white feathers in most of her body, she frowned to the lobsters and to Dr. Blowhole mostly, before she spoke with some British accent.

"Sorry to ruins your plans tuna, but I can't let you to hurt my brotha, Skippah nor my friends!" the young penguin yelled, but Private gasped a bit.

"Samantha, you shouldn't be here!" Private yelled worried, thought Sam rolled her eyes.

"Frist, just call me Sam, second I'm not a baby bird anymore and I will prove it, so stop over protecting me brotha, just give me a chance…" she added with a sigh, as she then turned to the mad dolphin, "And you!" she then got into battle position, "Ready to get a kick on the butt?!" thought Dr. Blowhole didn´t looked so threaten, instead, he chuckled evilly.

"Oh come now!" he started, "How you even think that one single white pen-gu-in chick would be able to stop me!" he then laughed evilly, but then Sam smiled a bit and then raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I came here all by myself?" she asked as she then made a signal, then from the air ventilation some other animals jumped off, there was Marlene, who frowned to them but also looked ready, thought also some lemurs jumped off, such as Maurice, Mort, Julien, Katherine and Marie, well, the last one actually crashed against Red one's head, hitting their heads really hard, Red one gasped and then smiled a bit silly as he fainted and Katherine and Marlene looked Marie with worried eyes but soon the female aye-aye lemur replied back with a bit painful tone.

"I'm fine…" then she slowly stand up and touched the crane she used on her head, mostly, "Jason protected my head…again…" Dr. Blowhole frowned annoyed and even made a face palm.

"Still, if you think one pen-gu-in chick, one otter with split personality and some mental retarded lemurs will stop me…" then he got a dark look, "You are just too wrong…" then he was about to go and press the button, to make the Cleaner to begin its work, but then another voice was heard, one the dolphins knew very well.

"But they are not alone Francis!" then Dr. Blowhole frowned really annoyed as James chuckled a little.

"Francis…" James murmured with a snicker, thought soon Dr. Blowhole slapped the back of his head, "Ow…hey!" James yelled back, but soon someone destroyed the main door with some laser, then from the explosion cloud appear a female dolphin on a Segway, but it was a bit different than Blowhole's one, mostly cause that one was modified by Kowalski, she frowned to Dr. Blowhole who rolled his eyes and frowned back.

"Great, a family reunion…just what I need…" he added really annoyed, while his sister Doris sighed but then replied to him.

"Francis, just stop this madness…" then she frowned deeper, "You are going just too far!" but the mad dolphin just raised an eyebrow.

"Let me think…" then he got really serious, "NO!" and soon he turned to his lobsters, "LOBSTERS, ATTACK!" at this, all the lobsters obeyed and went towards them, ready to pinch them with their pincers, Doris thought pressed few buttons to get some lasers from her Segway, while Sam went to fight against the lobsters, along with Katherine the ringtail lemur and Marlene, Julien thought gasped and began to run away, making the lobsters to chase him and create some chaos since many lobsters tried to get him at same time, with no success and even crashing against each there, Maurice in other hand, was mostly trying to not get hurt and escaping from the lobsters moves, but then Marie also appeared and began to fight with a serious expression and hitting the lobsters with her shaman stick mostly, while Dr. Blowhole went back to the panel, he wasn't going to let that some zoo animals and his sister stop his plans, but when he arrived to the panel, he saw a little and curious mouse lemur, Mort.

"So colorful and shiny buttons!" Mort exclaimed with a childish smile, while Dr. Blowhole gasped at this and soon frowned annoyed.

"Hey, don't touch that inferior mammal!" but Mort didn't listen to him, in fact, he did the opposite, he soon jumped and began to dance on the panel with buttons, making all the base to turn crazy, the lasers activated their selves and shoot to everything with no control, the mad dolphin gasped as he even duck several moments to dogged the lasers, as these reached to hit some of his lobsters, Parker even frowned deeper as he dogged the lasers and Dymond, he gasped as he also dogged them, by moving his mongoose body crazy, thought it was hard to tell if he was scared to get hit or also getting fun by his own moves, or probably, a mix of both, James gasped as he used his Segway to escape from the lasers as the young dolphin yelled out.

"Not cool man, not cool at all!" the mad dolphin frowned as he moved through the base, dogging all the lasers until he got to the panel, where the little lemur was still jumping and even dancing on the buttons.

"GET OFF!" he yelled to the little lemur, that didn't stop his actions and even replied back with some innocent and joyful tone.

"Sorry evil fish, but I can only obey the orders of the King!" then the lemur laughed a bit to himself as he added, "Dis is just like some colorful and funny dance floor, yay!" the little lemur yelled excited as he keep jumping and dancing with no control, while the dolphin soon frowned deeper and then smiled evilly as he used his tail to kick him away, thought Mort reached to press one last button, the one that actually free the penguins, soon Skipper and his team frowned to the mad dolphin and got in fighting positions.

"Great…just great…" he murmured with an annoyed sarcasm and made a face palm, while Skipper's team soon joined to the fight, Dr. Blowhole then saw how his lobsters and Parker and Dymond joined, thought the mongoose soon got an adversary, Private who soon got infighting position, the mongoose saw this and also prepared.


	2. ATTACK!

"Great…just great…" he murmured with an annoyed sarcasm and made a face palm, while Skipper's team soon joined to the fight, Dr. Blowhole then saw how his lobsters and Parker and Dymond joined, thought the mongoose soon got an adversary, Private who soon got infighting position, the mongoose saw this and also prepared.

"I should warn you, I have watch Bruce Lee's movies more than fifteen times!" then he made a Bruce Lee scream and jumped to attack the young penguin, who soon attacked back, but while this happen, the mad dolphin looking around, how his team was fighting back, all his team…well almost.

"James, what are you waiting for?!" he yelled to the teenage dolphin, "An invitation or what?!" at this James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he maybe was Dr. Blowhole's little brother, just found out by the mad dolphin not too long ago, but he wasn't fan of evil, violence and fights, he was mostly there because of his brother and that he wanted to make him proud, yet it was a bit hard for him.

"Vic, is this really necessary?" he asked and sighed, "Maybe there is…erm…another solution?" but the mad dolphin frowned annoyed as he replied.

"James, we have already spoke of this…" but then he saw how Sam was taking down many lobsters, soon Dr. Blowhole continued, "That it!" soon he turned back to his brother, "James just stop that annoying pen-gu-in chick!" he ordered as James sighed a little.

"But brother…"

"But nothing, now…JUST GO!" James then shook his head but frowned and went towards Sam's position, at this James kicked her, as she gasped and stand back a moment before glaring to him.

"Sorry, nothing personal…" James replied, but in response, Sam just pouched his face as she replied.

"None taken!" as soon both began to fight, while with Parker, he was about to attack Skipper by behind with his poisonous claw, but soon he got attacked by one of his sides by Kowalski, at this Parker growled annoyed.

"Seriously, what is your problem Smarty pants!" he yelled as he reached to pouch his face, thought Kowalski frowned and also kicked the platypus's beak, Parker gasped but also frowned as he returned the attack.

"Is quite personal!" Kowalski replied back as he keep fighting, thought Doris saw this by afar and sighed.

"Boys…" then she prepared her Segway and drove as fast as she could towards Parker, who just reached to look to her direction, widen his eyes and gasp as she made her Segway to crash over him. "That is for use me in your last plan Parker…" she murmured with a serious and quite victorious voice, but then Kowalski frowned a little.

"Erm, hello?" he started to get her attention, "I had it all under control here…"

"Oh come now Kowalski, I just came to help you!" she replied as she rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but…he was mine…" the taller penguin replied as he crossed his wings, but Doris made a face palm.

"Please don't start with this again…" she added as she made a frown and also crossed her flippers, but then another voice was heard.

"Ehem!" it was Skipper, who raised an eyebrow to them and also frowned. "The world, in a huge danger?!" at this both, dolphin and penguin sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Skipper…" Kowalski replied serious but still a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess I over reacted of Kowalski's childish proud…" Doris added with an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me?!" Kowalski replied but then Skipper frowned to him again, making the genius penguin to keep silence.

"Then just focus on that and quite having one of your fights!" Skipper shook his head as he then turned back and focused on his main target, Dr. Blowhole, the mad dolphin looked Skipper back and glared back, as he prepared to press the button of the Cleaner. "Oh no, you don't!" soon the leader penguin jumped and moved, passing through all the base and then finally, with one last jump, he kicked the snout of the dolphin, who gasped and fell from his Segway and soon glared back to Skipper, who soon stand on his panel, "You are not going to sunk any city, you bottle nose!"

"Make me!" Dr. Blowhole yelled as he glared back to him.

"Warmly!" Skipper replied as he jumped and reached to kick on of Dr. Blowhole's check, thought Dr. Blowhole didn't seem to feel too much pain and he keep fighting on the ground, thought Skipper dogged most of his moves, until finally Skipper kicked his stomach, making the dolphin to gasp breathless and cough a bit, at this Skipper smiled victoriously.

"Give up Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper started, "You maybe have many lobsters…and perhaps a dolphin from the circus, a mutant duck and a traitor weasel mixed with some rat's fur!" in that moment Parker then platypus, who was rubbing his neck by Doris´s Segway attack, James who stopped a moment his fight against Sam and Dymond the mongoose, frowned feeling insulted.

"HEY!" Dymond yelled annoyed as Parker gave them a killer look and James also added.

"Not cool!" but soon Sam attacked him by behind, making him to refocus on his battle against her, "You are crazy or what?!"

"I get that along, guess!" Sam replied as she prepared another attack, while Skipper just continued.

"Right…but my point is!" turns back to Dr. Blowhole, "You don't have I have!" then he smiled proudly, "A organized and loyal team!" but then he looked Julien by afar, who was waving to him, with quite a silly smile, which made Skipper to roll eyes, "Almost part of the team…" he murmured with a little frown, but soon returned his proud tone, "But still a team!" the dolphin looked him at first with a frown, before he chuckled and then his chuckles turned into an evil, mad and loud laugh, Skipper frowned, nit really expecting this reaction, then the Dr. Blowhole stopped his laugh a little to replay to the surprise penguin.

"Oh Skipper, how silly are you!" then he pressed a button from his robot eye, at this the Segway moved by itself, reaching to hit Skipper and went next Dr. Blowhole's side, who soon stood on it as Skipper also stand up, not feeling really affected by the earlier hit from his Segway, but the dolphin continued. "I know of your team, and perhaps you could have make up a point…if you told me that few months ago!" then he smiled darkly, "Cause, well…I also got a team myself, thank you!"

"What are you talking about?!" Skipper asked with his frown but as he also raised an eyebrow, not liking the sound of that, but Dr. Blowhole then just pressed a button and then from the sides of the base, some secret doors opened, at first it was too dark, to even seen a thing, but soon a shadow moved from there, slowly as Skipper then immediately recognized a voice.

"Hello Skipper…my old enemy!" Skipped frowned deeply and got on battle position as a puffin finally showed himself and chuckled.

"Hans?!" Skipper asked angry, "Team up with this fish again?!"

"Mammal…" Blowhole added annoyed and with a frown, but Hand smiled and continued.

"Actually, not just team up!" then he showed a ID card with a proud smile, "I'm officially part of his team, as an agent!" Hans soon replied with a proud tone in his voice, Skipper frowned but then turned to the mad dolphin.

"You may have Hans as your team member, but not even having that traitor puffin on your side doesn't change anything!" but soon another voice spoke with a hissing tone, the voice made Marlene and the lemurs to shiver a bit, as long with Private.

"But, who sssssaid he wassss the only one to join?" soon everyone widen their eyes as a large yellow python showed himself, it was Savio, who evilly smiled a bit at the reaction of the animals, as Doris looked him a bit confuse and then frowned, while Skipper widen his eyes a bit too, thought the rest of his team mates weren't that secure as before, "Buenasss tardessss..." he started with a chuckled, "My old friendsss and…" then he passed his bifida tongue across his mouth, "Dinner." He added with a soft chuckle and a hiss.

"Savio too?!" Skipper yelled alarmed and with wide eyes, while Savio looked him and assed in replied.

"The very ssssame, and I haven't forget our little lasssst meeting…", he said as he frowned annoyed, remembering the bites of the little fossa, but soon he stood straight and with a vicious look he continued, "The meal hassss been jussssst sssssserved!" he then added as he opened his mouth, making Marlene to gulp as Julien to try to retreat, just stopped by Katherine, who, pulled him back from his tail, but also looked a bit nervous, thought Dymond rolled his eyes annoyed and murmured with a deep frown.

"What a show off…" but soon another voice sounded.

"But not only Savio." Soon they saw Clemson, who stand next to Savio and carefully lay next to the snake as he added, "Do you remember me? Oh yeah, I think you do…or don't?" then he laughed evilly and cracked his neck.

"Great…him." Maurice added annoyed, as Julien frowned.

"If he still wants my throne I…!" then blinked and frowned again, "I will let Kate to give him a lesson or two!" while Katherine looked him and raised an eyebrow in silence as Marie rolled her eyes pretty annoyed.

"And the fool has talk…"

"No, I didn't say anything at all!" Mort soon replied with a bright smile and an innocently smile, while Marie frowned a little.

"Never mind…" while Clemson cool down his laugh and then stare to them with a proud smile and an evil look, Skipper quickly looked Hans, who slowly got closer to Savio and Clemson.

"What insane villain reunion is this?!" Skipper yelled angry, but then someone threw something from the roof, soon Skipper dogged them and looked up, to see a female green parrot with red feathers on her forehead, she looked them from the sky and smiled evilly as she continue to fly, to evaluate the situation and then just rest on the shoulder of other member that also appeared, Rhonda the walrus, and as Katherine and Marlene frowned to the two evil ladies, Dr. Blowhole replied with an evil smile and a chuckle.

"The best but, you don't think they are the only agents in my team, right pen-gu-in?!" the mad dolphin asked directly to Skipper, who blinked but then the floor opened, revealing a small pool, but enough large and deep to let any large animal to swim enough freely to do some moves, there in the tank, something moved fast, and in the dark part of the tank, making it unable to see yet, the penguins tried to get a better look.

"Let me guess…a shark?" Skipper asked as he raised an eyebrow and everyone got on a battle position, but Dr. Blowhole just smiled evilly as an answer, this gave a bad feeling to the leader penguin, but then suddenly, something raised up from the water, revealing the animal inside the pool, soon the five penguins widen their eyes in pure horror, leaving them speechless, as Dr. Blowhole then laughed a bit to himself, there in front of them was a large leopard seal, with its jaw open, letting them to see the sharp and deadly teeth this had, then the leopard seal roared to them, very strongly, and with a deadly and even hungry look, making Skipper and his team to retreat before this could take any piece from them…literally, soon all the penguins moved into a more secure part, away from the tank as the lemurs and Marlene followed them, since this leopard seal also tried to bite them and then hide behind Skipper, who tried to look brave, but was a bit hard, he just reached to murmur.

"Deadly machine…!" with an almost breathless tone as the leopard seal chuckled to itself and soon Dr. Blowhole spoke.

"I think I should thank you Skipper, by sending me to Seaville, cause if you didn´t send me to that horrible and degrading place, I would may never met her." He added as he moved with his Segway a bit closer, and soon the leopard seal showed her teeth in an evil smile, and soon she spoke as she began to swim a bit on her pool, making small playful moves for herself.

"I admit, I was surprise for the offer this dolphin gave me, I almost eat the agents he send to make me this propose." She said with a playfully chuckle as Hans rubbed his butt, remembering when she almost bite him there and Red One just gulped and shiver, remembering when she eventually hold him inside her mouth, thought this just made her chuckle a bit more, "Oh come now guys, I was just playing…" thought then she murmured with an evil tone, "Well…almost playing." and then made a wink and soon turned to Skipper and his group as then Dr. Blowhole smiled and continued.

"Her name is Marina, the fourth most popular animal at Seaville and now, my double A…Aquatic Agent!" he laughed evilly and loudly as Marina then added.

"Such interesting memories, but…" turns to the penguins and swims back to them, "Returning to the main point…" then she swam a bit to get closer, "When he told me he plans for humanity and that I could get some cute little snacks…" she said as she looked each one of the penguins and then reached to touch Rico's chin, making the penguin to shiver, but mostly of inner fear, "How I could say no to that?" then she started to play with the peak of the crazy penguin, but then she pulled him back and tasted her fin softly and soon she smiled, "May…what a wonderful taste!" she said as she smiled madly and with a vicious look too, thought the penguins tried to hide it…as Rico secretly tasted himself in silence and then smiled a bit of the taste, thought soon Skipper spoke.

"You are mad!" Marina smiled a bit and then tried to chomp the head of Skipper, Skipper gasped as he reached to dogged it just in time, but soon Doris frowned and went to face Marina.

"Mess with one of your side!" she yelled as first kicked the face of the leopard seal with her tail, and then jumped inside the tank and then with her snout she poke one eye of the Marina, making her to gasp a bit and swim back, Doris smiled as she then gave Marina another kick with her tail, making the leopard seal to hit against a wall of the tank, Marina shacked her head, before turned to see Doris, she then frowned deeply and growled, before she smiled a bit playfully.

"Oh, I see now…" she said as she then swam under the tank, to where the visibility wasn't good, Doris looked around trying to find her position

"Where she go?" but then Marina just pulled her from the very tail to bring her to under the water, Doris gasped as she soon got deep under the water, making Skipper and the others worried as Dr. Blowhole and James exchanged looks in silence, as both were also concern, while under the water, Marina stopped to pull Doris inside the tank, then Marina quickly swam to get in front the dolphin, Doris frowned and tried to hit her, but soon she quickly dogged it and shacked her fin, "Now, now…not so fast new playmate." She said at first with a kind look and a soft tone.

"Playmate?" Doris asked confuse and as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, why you think I would bring you here silly…" she said as she moved around Doris, who didn´t stop to look Marina, since she didn't like this leopard seal at all, "You see, I don't have too many playmates, you know?" she added then then a sad look and as she stopped to swim and the looked away as if she was hurt, Doris then blinked and felt some sympathy, and approached very slowly to her, not really trusting her yet.

"And why is that?" she asked to Marina as then Marina replied with a sad tone.

"Well…" but suddenly she turned to Doris with a dark and killer expression, "Most of my play mates end up in a hospital just after I play with them…" then she quickly took Doris by the neck and made her to go deeper and deeper until they touched the floor of the tank.

"Let me go!" Doris yelled as she hit Marina but that didn´t stopped her, Doris gasped and tried to get free while Marina smiled playfully.

"Now…lets the games to begin, shall we?" she asked as she then let Doris go, but then she pushed Doris and then prepared to bite her, the female dolphin gasped a bit and then turned to Marina and dogged her bite and then tried to hit her, Marina received the blow, thought she then just cracked her neck.

"Well, well…the game is getting interesting, isn't it?" Doris frowned as she went and hit Marina's chest with her snout and very hard too, the leopard seal gasped as she then reached to swam back, to get away from her snout, but then she looked her with a vicious smile, while Doris frowned.

"Bring it seal." Doris said bravely while Marina showed her teeth.

"With pleasure…but let´s play a new game, is called hide and seek…you seek…" soon she swam to the darkest part of the tank, "And I hide…" she added as she disappeared from the vision, Doris looked around, but it was just like if Marina had made invisible, she looked around, in every corner soon Doris swam a bit.

"Where…" but then she felt a presence behind, she turned to see, but there was nothing, "Odd…" but then when she turned back her head, Marina had just appeared there and soon and with a fast move, she bite her shoulder, Doris gasped in pain as then Marina let her go and kicked her away.

"Too slow princess!" then she made a spin in the water, Doris growled and touched her shoulder with some pain, before she tried to hit Marina again, thought her moves were a bit more slower than before, Marina laughed at this, "Almost got me, try again!" the leopard seal said with a chuckle, Doris then swam to get her, but in the last moment she swam above Doris making her to hit her snout against a corner of the tank.

"My snout!" she yelled as soon she holds her snout with her two flippers, though Marina then got a fake sad and disappointed look.

"Oh my, hurt already…that is so bad…really…" then she checked her, "I really thought we could get along…but well…" then she smiled a but sadistic, "Do not worry, lets end this already…" Doris turned to her with a frown but also as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled in anger.

"Simple, another game…you run and…" show her teeth, "I chase you." Doris widen her eyes as she immediately looked her shoulder in silence.

"Now, as I said, is my turn to chase you!" she then dived to the darkest part of the tank, Doris widen her eyes as she quickly swam trying to think in a plan to get away from her once and for all, though she could hear her chuckle and voice, "Let me show you how is done." Doris then frowned as she looked around carefully, trying to find her location as she frowned, but then something appeared from behind her, "Surprise." Doris gasped but soon reached to doge it in the last moment, making Marina to literally hit her face against the tank; Marina gasped and yelled out as she touched her mouth, as Doris frowned.

"Now you know how I felt…" she added as she touched her snout, thought then Doris began to swim back to the surface, she was about the got there, when suddenly, she saw how something swam extremely fast until it got in front of her, it was Marina, "But…how?!" Doris asked breathes.

"I wasn't the fourth most popular attraction for nothing silly…" then she pouched her to make her stop swimming to the surface, and soon pull her back to deep inside the tank.

"Hey, what is your problem?!" Marina chuckled and then hided herself again.

"I have many problems sweetheart." she said with a mocking tone and soon swam again under the water to hide herself.

"Coward!" Doris then yelled, "Stop hiding yourself!" but soon she heard a chuckled.

"But then, where would be the fun of this little mermaid?" she asked as then she reappeared and swam in circles, "But, since you wants to be a killjoy…" but at this Doris frowned and swam to her and reached to hit the shoulder of Marina, she smiled, but soon Marina took her fin, at this Doris turned to her surprised. "Ow…that actually hurt…my turn!" then she kicked her side in replied, making Doris to crash against the walls of the tank again, "One for you…two for me, I still winning!"

"Are you sick?!" Doris yelled as she turned to her angry, "Do you think this is some sick game?!" at this she frowned a bit.

"And why it should not be a game…isn't life itself a game?" she asked as she slowly approached, "Thinks about it, there can be just one winner in a game, and when you lose, the game is over…just like life." She then smiled as she got in front of Doris, "Life is a game, a chaotic game so, why don't play along with it and…just remember some of the basic rules to the players such as…" then she showed her teeth, "Like, who is really on the top of the food chain and why anyone should make any predator a toy for silly and humiliation acts for their stupid entertainment!" at this she was about to bite the face of Doris, thought at this she reached to dogged it and push Marina with her tail.

"Get away from me psycho!" Marina widens her eyes but frowned, while on the surface, everyone waited patiently for the result of the battle, thought the penguins and the dolphins were getting nervous, soon Doris jumped out of the tank, thought she looked a bit hurt, she frowned back to the tank as Marina showed herself, she also looked hurt, but she didn´t seem to care too much, Marina chuckled but then Dr. Blowhole frowned and turned to her as James also looked slightly angry with her.

"You didn't need to be so rude, you know?" Dr. Blowhole said to her with an angry tone and a frown, Marina then turned to him, but rolled her eyes.

"Sorry boss…but you know, what I think of the little naive girls that think that can take me down so easily…" she then lay against one of the walls, "That just brings out the worse from me and…" then she got a mad smile, "The most chaotic side from me!" then she chuckled, "It is like if I couldn't control it." she said with an evil playful tone, while Dymond smiled with a blush.

"What a girl she is…" he murmured with a dreamily tone, just before Parker just slapped the back of his head, enough strong to make him crash against a computer screen, making Dymond to gasp and frown against the platypus and as Savio chuckled softly of the pain of the mongoose, thought Dr. Blowhole just frowned deeply to the leopard seal.

"That naive girl you call of is MY sister." at this Marina widen her eyes a bit and looked Doris a moment and then back to her boss, then she sighed.

"Erm…are you sure you are relatives at all…?" but at this Dr. Blowhole frowned deeper to her, making Marina to close her mouth and turns in silence back to Doris and the others, Dr. Blowhole also turned to see her with worried eyes, as soon Skipper spoke.

"You may get some new evil zoo on your side, but we will not back off and this is no over!" thought the mad dolphin chuckled.

"Let see if you are right!" then he yelled with all his forces, "Everyone, ATTACK!" soon all the agents of Dr. Blowhole went to attack, Clemson made a jump and kicked the face of Julien, who gasped and hold his nose.

"Hey, what is yar problem?!" Julien asked annoyed and with some pain, thought Clemson then just raised an eyebrow as he replied.

"Seriously, you really ask?" he was about to punch his face, but suddenly a small mouse lemur, Mort, came from nowhere and got on the face of Clemson and started to bite him as he exclaimed.

"EVIL!" Mort yelled as he scratched it and bite Clemson's face, who gasped and tried to get the little lemur away from his face.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Clemson yelled as Maurice frowned and helped Julien to stand up and then the two also attacked Clemson, thought Clemson reached to take Mort away from him and threw it to Maurice, thought when he tried to hit Julien, the lemur king just dogged it, "WHA…?!" Clemson asked surprised and confuse of this, thought Julien just replied.

"I'm just showing ya some new dance moves I have learned!" Julien said with a huge smile as he dogged another attack, "Guezz, someone here doesn't know how to dance at all, when was the last time you went to shake your butty?" thought Clemson groaned.

"QUITE MOVING!" Clemson yelled as Julien smiled and added with a smile.

"Never!" then he chuckled and kept dancing as Clemson tried to attack him, with no success yet, while Savio the boa focused his attack on the main penguins, Skipper frowned as he prepared but Kowalski, Private and Rico got in front of him.


End file.
